cartoon_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn Mertens
Finn Mertens (full title: Finn the Human, or formerly known as Pen in the original short) is the main protagonist of the series Adventure Time. Appearance Finn is a teenaged human. He was roughly five feet tall at the show's debut, but sometime between "The Cooler" and "The Pajama War," he underwent a growth spurt and is currently almost the height of Princess Bubblegum. He is missing several teeth due to his habit of biting trees and rocks among other things. Although his eyes typically lack detail and appear as small black dots, they are shown to have color in "The Enchiridion!" while Finn is under going Dark Magician's trials. His left eye is green while his right eye is blue, characteristic of the genetic condition heterochromia. However, as stated by lead character designer Andy Ristaino, "That was a special occasion. The heterochromatic effect was a byproduct of him being hypnotized by that guardian dude." He went on to confirm that both of Finn's eyes are blue. Personality Although at times violent and aggressive, Finn is a brave and righteous boy. His aspirations to become a great hero makes him somewhat of a moral sheriff in the Land of Ooo, as he is willing to help and protect any innocent person or creature. Finn has a very strong sense of responsibility and becomes upset when he is unable to help others. Due to this and being somewhat simple-minded, Finn often feels conflicted when it is unclear whether something is good or evil as exemplified by his dealings with Marceline in the episode "Henchman." Despite his heroic nature, Finn also takes a liking to a "normal life" without any recognition or praise for being a hero and demonstrates this in "Davey." Finn is also almost incapable of doing anything evil or unjust, and will struggle greatly against doing such things, as seen in several episodes such as taking part in thievery in "City of Thieves" or killing a neutrally aligned ant in "The Enchiridion!." However, Finn undergoes a slight change in "Wake Up" after he realizes that his father, whom he had high hopes of being a great hero, is nothing more than a selfish criminal. This, coupled with the loss of his favorite arm and sword due to his father's selfishness, pushes Finn to the point of wanting revenge. This is shown in "The Tower," where he attempts to go into space by building up a tower so that he could find his father, punch him, and take his arm. However, in the end, Finn learns to control his feelings of revenge with the help of Princess Bubblegum. While he portrays himself as a rough and tough hero, Finn has a tender side that is capable of love and compassion, as shown by his boyhood crush on Princess Bubblegum and his brotherly relationship with Jake. Finn is also able to act like a gentleman when it comes to ladies. However, Finn seems to hate romantic scenes to the point of vomiting as seen in "Go With Me." However, Finn demonstrates growth in accepting romance and physical love as he willingly kisses Princess Bubblegum in "Too Young" and his latest ex-girlfriend, Flame Princess, in "Burning Low." His tolerance is seen again near the end of "Dream of Love," as he is no longer disgusted by Tree Trunks and Mr. Pigs' passionate kissing. Finn's care for his friends makes him very protective of them as demonstrated when Tree Trunks almost gets killed in the episode "Tree Trunks" and Jake in "The New Frontier." Overall, Finn is a very kind and selfless person who is always putting the safety of others above his own. Jake comments on his adopted brother by saying that "he is a good kid with a kind heart." History As revealed in "The Visitor" by Finn's biological father, Martin, Finn was supposedly born in a "banana boat" in the middle of the ocean where he nearly fell prey to a host of sea-creatures (and a tiger, by Martin's recollection). However, since Martin seems to be confused when recalling Finn's birth, it is uncertain whether or not his memory is accurate. As shown in "Memories of Boom Boom Mountain," Finn appears to have been abandoned in the woods during infancy. He reveals that he made "boom boom" (Finn's word for defecation) on a large leaf and fell on it. He lay there crying until Jake's parents, Joshua and Margaret, rescued him from the wilderness and brought him to their home. They raised him alongside Jake, who, along with Jermaine, became Finn's adopted brother. It is revealed in "Susan Strong," that Finn knows nothing of his human parents or any other humans. In "Henchman," Finn states that Jake told him that he originated from a cabbage as a joke. However, Finn later learns about his biological father, Martin, in the episode "Billy's Bucket List." Finn was, for a long time the only confirmed human in the Land of Ooo. The reason for this is revealed in the episode "Her Parents," as Lady Rainicorn's dad believed that humans were extinct. Up until "Susan Strong," Finn believes he has never met another human and becomes morose and "soul-searchy" when he thinks about it. However, Finn encounters Susan Strong a member of a tribe of mutants called Hyoomans. However, in "Beautopia," it is hinted that Susan Strong is unlike the rest of her tribe and may potentially be another human. In "Dark Purple," Susan removes her hat and reveals she is a human with a device on her head, making her a cyborg. In "Billy's Bucket List," Finn is told by a deceased Billy that his father, Martin, is still alive and is trapped in the Crystal Citadel. This prompts Finn to go there to free his father in "Escape from the Citadel," making him one of four known humans in existence. Although various other humanoids exist in the Land of Ooo, most have been confirmed by the show's creator, Pendleton Ward, to be mutants, such as Penny, Phil or the Old Man Henchman. According to Pendleton Ward's FAQ page, even Finn is mutated in some way. It is not until season 7's finale, "Preboot", that the myth of the status of Finn as the last human is completely dispelled. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Disabled Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Sporty Category:Do Gooders Category:Influential Category:Easily Impressed Category:Knights Category:Daredevil Category:Animal lover Category:Messy Category:Vengeful